Antes del viaje
by Anzu-Shindo
Summary: Una corta historia de lo que pasa antes de un corto viaje de Yuki. Tiene algo de Yaoi asi que ya estan advertidos.


Era un dia de lluvia, no era el mejor dia para irse de viaje, pero le tocaba....  
  
Hacia mas de tres meses que tenian una relacion mas o menos seria con Touya, pero solo la familia de Sakura y Shaoran lo sabian, era un secreto para los demas, asi era mejor.....  
  
Yuki seguia empacando pensando su amado Touya, tal vez si le hacia una pequeña visita antes de irse.....  
  
********************  
  
El telefono sonaba constantemente mientras que una ocupa Sakura intentaba contestarlo sin dejar caer todos los libros que tenia en mando, porque tenian que llamar justo cuando estaba sola en casa organizando los libros de papà ?  
Al fin Kero bajo, tomando el audicular se lo dio a sakura.  
  
-Alò ?  
  
-Hola Sakura-chan  
  
-Yukito ^^  
  
-Sakura chan Toya esta en casa?  
  
-Nope, el esta....- Sakura leyo la nota .....-En el centro comercial trabajando....  
  
-Gracias Sakura chan, hablamos luego ya me tengo que ir  
  
-Habia olvidado que hoy te vas de viaje.... -_-  
  
-Asi es Sakura chan, cuando vuelva los invitare a todos a comer  
  
-Claro ^^, cuando mi hermano llege le dire que llamaste ^^  
  
-No hay necesidad, yo hablare con el luego.  
  
-Bueno, Chao ^^  
  
-Hasta luego pequeña Sakura  
  
***********  
Despues de colgar el telefono Tsukishiro se dio cuenta tenia hora y media libre, el auto estaba afuera y la maleta lista....  
  
-Ya se ire a ver Toya ^^  
  
Yuki tomo la maleta y la coloco en el asiento de atras, luego encendio el coche y se fue al centro comercial....  
  
***************  
  
Ya era la hora de descanso de Touya, este salia como de costumbre a sentarse en uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos y leer con tranquilidad, Yuki estaria fuera una semana, cuando el volviera tendria mas tiempo libre, eso era bueno, pero por ahora era mejor ocuparse en su lectura.  
  
-Hola Toya!!!!!  
  
Solo una persona podria llamarlo asi y era....  
  
-Yuki! que haces aqui ?  
  
-Bueno a despedirme estar una semana afuera queria verte una ultima vez ^^  
  
-Aja.... a que horas sale tu vuelo ?  
  
-En una hora  
  
-Yo vuelvo al trabajo en 20 minutos....  
  
- ;_; Toya, me podrias hacer un favor....?  
  
-¿?  
  
-Dame un beso  
  
-Pero aqui ??!!??  
  
-No, busquemos un sitio, aun tienes 20 minutos no ? ^^  
  
-Pero .....  
  
Yukito lo miro tristemente   
  
- Entiendo ...... en ese caso tendre que irme ya supongo....   
  
-No Yuki yo.... vamos ....  
  
El rostro de Yuki se ilumino al escuchar las palabras y ver levantarse al moreno de su comodo asiento despues de guardar su libro y comenzar a caminar lentamente.  
  
Al terminar de dar un largo paseo por por el tercer piso no encontraron ningun sitio un poco solo....  
  
-Tendremos que bajar supongo - comento Touya friamente  
  
-Y ... no se... en un baño ??  
  
-No crees que existirian muchas posibilidades de que alguien nos viera ¬¬, ademas de que quedaria muy..... porno ?  
  
-Tienes razon, bajemos...  
  
Despues de 15 minutos ya habian echo un recorrido por todo el centro comercial, y no habian encontrado ningun sitio medianamente solo, se detuvieron en un asensor y lo tomaron ya que era hora de que Touya regresara al trabajo, ese asensor tenia una hermosa vista panoramica, Yukito penso por un momento que tampoco ahi seria posible, pero las cosas fueron distintas, el asensor en vez de subir bajo, por lo menos asi podria tener algo mas de tiempo junto a Touya pero....  
  
En ese momento Touya lo arrincono y le dio beso mintras lo abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
-Yuki te amo, lo sabes me haras mucha falta esta semana  
  
-Touya! yo.... este no es el sitio.....   
  
-habia olvidado que los parqueaderos no son solo en el primer piso tiene dos niveles, el otro esta en el sotano y nadie nos vera aqui ^_ ~  
  
Touya le dedico una de sus escasas sonrisas para luego besarlo apasionadamente una vez mas, en esos momentos el asensor llego a su destino y se separaron apresuradamente, dos ancianos se subieron al asensor in darse cuenta de nada.  
  
Yuki marco el boton del tercer piso, mientras Touya se recostaba contra uno de los vidrios del asensor recuperando su natural expresion fria...  
  
Al llegar al tercer piso los dos jovenes salieron directamente al local donde Kinomoto trabajaba.  
  
-Toya ?  
  
-Hhhhh ??  
  
-Gracias dijo Yuki dedicandole una de sus sinceras sorisas a su amado  
  
Touya al ver que no habia nadie cerca se acerco mucho a el y le susurro al oido  
  
- sabes que te amo mas que a nadie, pero frente a los demas siempre sere el mismo, te extrañare   
  
Despues de eso Touya se fue lentamentamente al local dejando solo a un sonriente que yuki que fue inmediatamente al primer nivel del estacionamiento por su auto, estaba muy contento, sus dorados ojos parecian brillar, y tambien parecian tener forma de corazon.  
  
Prendio el auto y salio rapidamente de alli ya que el aeropuerto quedaba un poco lejos, mas que de su casa por lo menos.  
Solo pensaba en su amado Toya y en que en tan solo una semana estaria de vuelta junto a el y no se dio cuenta que un semaforo cambio y siguio derecho estrellandose fuertemente contra otro auto.  
  
Por salir en las nuves, pensando en Touya habia ocurrido eso, aunque nadie salio herido tubo que pagar una gran suma de dinero por la reparacion de ambos autos y tubo que irse en taxy, y al volver de esa larga semana tubo que soportar a Touya recordandole el echo mas de una vez.  
  
-Esto te servira de leccion, a ver si algun dia aprendes a no estrellarte contra todo.  
  
-Pero gracias a eso te conoci ^^  
  
- ¬¬ pero era una bicicleta  
  
......  
  
Owari  
  
Nota:  
Hola!!!  
por fin despues de mucho leer aqui me decidi a registrarme y publicar uno mio, no es el primero pero no quiero publicar algo que ya alla puesto en otra parte.  
  
En fin no es muy bueno, ademas es muy corto pero desde hace mucho queria escribirlo mientras recoradaba algo ....  
  
Bueno espero tomates, bombas y demas en los Reviews o en mi correo nakuru_tsukishiro@yahoo.com  
  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a Clamp 


End file.
